Man of Steel
Man of Steel is the 2013 super-hero movie based on the DC Comics character Superman. Directed by Zack Snyder and produced by director of The Dark Knight Trilogy Christopher Nolan, his wife Emma Thomas and Charles Roven. The story and screenplay was written by David S. Goyer and Christopher Nolan. It stars Henry Cavill as Superman and was released June 14, 2013 and in IMAX. Synopsis A young boy learns that he has extraordinary powers and is not of this Earth. As a young man, he journeys to discover where he came from and what he was sent here to do. But the hero in him must emerge if he is to save the world from annihilation and become the symbol of hope for all mankind. Plot On the planet Krypton, Lara Lor-Van has just given birth to Kal-El with the help of her husband Jor-El. Jor-El travels to Kandor on his pet H'Raka where he stands in front of the Kryptonian Law Council telling them the planet is to explode. They dismiss his claims but General Zod takes note informs Jor-El he going to overthrow the council. A concerned Jor-El steals the Growth Codex and puts it in a ship along with the Command Key and his son where Lara Lor-Van sends him to Earth while Jor-El battles Zod who kills Jor-El before being arrested by the Sapphire Guards. Kal-El lands in the field of Jonathan and Martha Kent. Kal-El, now known as Clark Kent and an adult now is working on a crab boat when an Oil Rig in the distance is on fire. Jumping overboard and swimming over, he begins to help people get to safety as the Coast Guard arrive to get people to safety. When a piece of rigging threatens to fall on them, Clark holds it up long enough for them to get clear before an explosion sends Clark flying into the water. Whilst unconscious, Clark remembers back to being 9 when his Super Hearing and X-Ray Vision first manifested at school and Martha helped him control. Returning ashore, Clark steals some clothes and skips town, seeing a school bus on the way reminding him of when he was 13 and was bullied by boys in his class. The school bus they were on crashed over a bridge and Clark saved it from drowning revealing his powers to Lana Lang and Pete Ross. Back home Jonathan revealed to Clark the reason for his powers showing him his ship in the barn and giving him the Command Key. Clark is now working in a highway bar where he overhears some men talking about the military looking for an alien ship under the ice of Ellesmere Island. An argument breaks out soon after and Clark destroys the man responsible truck before skipping town in the direction of the alien ship. Lois Lane arrives via chopper to cover the alien ship and has her bags carried by Clark who is now working there. The operation led by Colonel Hardy working with Emil Hamilton aren't pleased to see Lois there and try to get her away. Clark away from the military burrows through the ice with his heat vision before begin attacked by the ships defences. Lois sees and follows him also attacked by the defences and Clark saves her revealing his powers to her, he takes her outside before returning and activating a projection of his real father Jor-El who informs Clark of his name and purpose on Earth. The ship then launches from the ice and rests on a nearby mountain top before Jor-El reveals the history of Krypton before Clark finds a suit which he puts on and goes outside learning to fly before zooming off into the sky. General Zod and his minions, in space searching for Kryptonian survivors and retrieve an ancient Terraforming Generator before they pick up the ships signal and track it to Earth. Lois returns to Metropolis to tell her editor Perry White she is dropping her story on the alien ship and is given 2 weeks leave. She uses it to begin investigating Clark's life and his history of saves over the years including talking with a grown Pete Ross before turning up at the Kent Farm where Clark recently returned home. Lois visits his fathers grave where he arrives and tells her the story of how he died helping people during a tornado and died keeping Clark's abilities a secret. Zod arrives in Earth's orbit and transmits a message across the world to every electronic device requesting Kal-El be handed over. Clark see's this and visits the priest at the church who advises him on what he must do. Clark decides that he can't put humanity at risk. He flies to Peterson Air Force Base where he surrenders himself. Lois is arrested by the FBI for her knowledge of the alien and taken to the base before Kal tells them he is not their enemy. He soon meets on the desert with Zod's ship where he is greeted by Faora Hu-Ul who requests that Lois come too, whom Kal slips the Command Key. Lois is given a visor to help her breathe and the atmosphere aboard Black Zero interrupts Kal's powers. He is strapped down and meets General Zod who wants him to join him rebuild Krypton on Earth. Zod has Jax-Ur project images into their minds and probes their thoughts before he takes his forces in search of the Codex. The Jor-El AI which Lois activates helps her escape into a pod which jetisons to earth. Kal escapes after Jor-El changes the atmosphere and has final words with his father before saving Lois. Zod and his forces confront Martha before Kal tackles Zod away damaging his visor allowing all his senses to come at once subduing Zod. Kal then battles Faora & Nam-Ek in Smallville whilst the military attack but are no match for the aliens. Kal defends the miltary forces and civilians before managing to subdue the two as they gather their leader and retreat back to Black Zero while Kal flies to check his mother is ok. Zod orders the release of the Terraforming Generator which lands in the pacific ocean as they pilot Black Zero above Metropolis before activating the gravity beam which begins destroying the city. Kal-El flies to the pacific and begins attacking the Generator which has defences and attacks back. After great effort he destroys the generator as Zod is in the arctic stealing the scout ship. Kal-El then flies to Metropolis and lands in the ship before bringing it down crashing through skyscrapers into the ground of Metropolis. The military are deployed to take out Black Zero but the gravity beam effects their instruments and missiles. Lois and Hardy are aboard a C-17 with Kal-El's ship which he gave to them to use against Black Zero. Faora arrives on the plane and throws Lois out who is captured in mid air by Kal-El before Hardy flies the plane into Black Zero creating a temporary portal to the Phantom Zone which sucks everything inside it including Black Zero and the plane Hardy and Faora are on. After Kal-El puts Lois down next to Perry and Jenny as they kiss before he goes to confront an enraged Zod who vows to kill all the humans in revenge. The two then have a devastating battle across Metropolis destroying several buildings and cars in the process. Zod then rips off his armour and learns to fly as the two continue to battle an even fort contest. The two land inside Metropolis Central Station where Zod opens his heat vision on civilians. Kal-El grapples with Zod trying to avert his heat vision before having no choice but to snap Zod's neck killing. Horrified at what he had to do, Kal-El screams out in agony as Lois arrives to console a deeply hurt Kal-El. Returning to Smallville to speak with his mother Martha, the two peaceful think back to 9 year old Clark playing in the garden running around with a red cape on his back. In a devastated Metropolis, Clark is on a bike and arrives at the Daily Planet putting on glasses so nobody instantly recognises him as the alien hero who was dubbed 'Superman' and is greeted by Lois. Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman **Dylan Sprayberry as Clark Kent aged 13 **Cooper Timberline as Clark Kent aged 9 *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Michael Shannon as Gen. Dru-Zod *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van *Antje Traue as Faora Hu-Ul *Richard Schiff as Emil Hamilton *Christopher Meloni as Nathan Hardy *Michael Kelly as Steven Lombard *Rebecca Buller as Jenny Jarwich *Harry Lennix as General Swanwick *Mackenzie Grey as Jax-Ur *Richard Cetrone as Tor-An *Revard Dufresne as Dev-Em *Samantha Jo as Car-Vex *Coburn Goss as Father Leone *Joseph Cranford as Pete Ross **Jack Foley as Pete Ross aged 13 *Jadin Gould as Lana Lang aged 13 *Robert Gerdisch as Whitney Fordham aged 13 *Christina Wren as Carrie Farris *Tahmoh Penikett as Jed Eubanks *Julian Richings as Lor-Em *Mary Black as Ro-Zar *Alessandro Juliani as Sedowsky *Chad Krowchuk as Glen Woodburn *Carmen Lavigne as Chrissy *Heidi Kettering as Helen Ross *Carla Gugino as Kelor (Voice) *Rondel Reynoldson as Kelex (Voice) *Rowen Kahn as Kenneth Braverman *Ian Tracey as Ludlow *David Lewis as Major Laramore Planets *Earth *Krypton *Daxam Locations Countries *United States of America *Canada *India Places *Smallville *Metropolis *Cordova *Ellesmere Island *Kandor *Colorado Springs Other *Daily Planet Building *Kent Farm *Metropolis Central Station *House of El Citadel *Weisinger Public School *Smallville Town Hall *Smallville Church *Smallville Trust Bank *LexCorp Tower *Oil Rig *Cassidy Pub *Legislation Chamber *Central Hub *Smallville Cemetery *Peterson Air Force Base *Phantom Zone *Sears *7 Eleven Vehicles *Fortress of Solitude *Kal-El's Spaceship *Black Zero **Black Zero Dropship *Kryptonian Attack Ship *Kryptonian Hammerhead *Kryptonian Gunship *Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II *Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II *Boeing C-17 Globemaster III *Humvee *M1 Abrams *M2 Bradley *Hughes OH-6 Cayuse *Sikorsky HH-60 Jayhawk Organizations *Daily Planet *United States of America Armed Forces *Federal Bureau of Investigation *Metropolis Police Department *Smallville Police Department *LexCorp *Smallville Sentinel *Metropolis Taxi Company *Metropolis Metro Cab *WXTZ-TV *Kryptonian Law Council *Sword of Rao *Kryptonian Guilds *WGBS Quotes *''"It's not from this world Clark. And neither are you"'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"You will give the people of Earth an ideal to strive towards. They will race behind you. They will stumble. They will fall. But in time they will join you in the sun. In time you will help them accomplish wonders."'' - Jor-El to Kal-El *''"My father told me that if the world found out who I really was, they'd reject me.. out of fear. He was convinced that the world wasn't ready. What do you think?"'' - Superman to Lois Lane *''"You have to keep this side of yourself a secret."'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"I have so many questions. Where do I come from?"'' - Kal-El to Jor-El *''"You've just got to decide what kind of man you want to grow up to be Clark. Whoever than man is good character or bad. He's going to change the world."'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"People are afraid of what they don't understand."'' - Jonathan Kent to Clark Kent *''"What if a child dreamed of becoming something other than what society had intended? What if they aspired to become something greater?"'' - Jor-El *''"My name is General Zod. For sometime your world has sheltered one of my citizens. I request you return this individual to my custody."'' - General Zod to Earth *''"Goodbye my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you."'' - Jor-El to Kal-El *''"How do you find somebody who's spent a lifetime covering his tracks? You start with all the urban legends. The friend of a friend who claim to have seen him. For some, he was a guardian angel. For others a scifen, a ghost who never quite fit in. As you work your way back in time, the stories begin to form a pattern.."'' - Lois Lane Trivia *This is the second time that a Batman film series creator has taken over the Superman film project. This happened when original Batman film series creator Tim Burton was attached to the Superman project back in 1995, eventually leaving for Sleep Hollow after spending $30 miliion on production. *The shortlist for Directing was: Zack Snyder, Tony Scott, Matt Reeves, Jonathan Liebesman, Darren Aronofsky, Ben Affleck and Duncan Jones. Zack Snyder was chosen as the eventual Director. *Actors Henry Cavill, Joe Manganiello, Armie Hammer and Matthew Goode were considered to play Superman. Henry Cavill was chosen to play Superman. *Cavill was attached to a previous film incarnation that was to be released in 2004 but the project fell through of Superman Returns was released with Brandon Routh in the role. *Natalie Portman, Anne Hathaway, Olivia Wilde and Jessica Biel were considered to play Lois Lane. Anne Hathaway went on to play Selina Kyle in The Dark Knight Rises. *Blaze Comics, the publisher of Booster Gold comics is referenced in the Metropolis skyline. *First Superman film that doesn't feature Jimmy Olsen. *Kal-El's two fathers in this film has both played Robin Hood in feature films. *Certain Comic Book runs influenced the films script: All Star Superman, Secret Origin, Birthright and The Man of Steel. See Also *Kal-El *Man of Steel Soundtrack External links *Man of Steel at IMDb *Man of Steel at Wikipedia Media Video:Man of Steel - Jor-El Trailer|Jor-El Teaser Video:Man Of Steel - Official Teaser Trailer (2013) HD|Jonathan Kent Teaser Video:Man of Steel Official Trailer (2013) - Superman Movie HD|Trailer #2 Video:Man of Steel - Official Trailer 3 HD|Trailer #3 Video:Man of Steel - "Fate of Your Planet" Official Trailer HD|Trailer #4 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 1|TV Spot #1 Video:Man of Steel - 'You Are Not Alone' TV Spot - Official Warner Bros. UK|You Are Not Alone TV Spot Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 2|TV Spot #2 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 3|TV Spot #3 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 4|TV Spot #4 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 5|TV Spot #5 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 6|TV Spot #6 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 7|TV Spot #7 Video:Man of Steel - TV Spot 8|TV Spot #8 Video:MAN OF STEEL SPOT TV 9|TV Spot #9 Video:"Man Of Steel" - TV Spot 10|TV Spot #10 Video:"Man Of Steel" - TV Spot 11|TV Spot #11 Video:Man of Steel TV Spot Attention|TV Spot #12 Superman Man Of Steel Featurette|Man Of Steel Featurette Superman Man of Steel Interview - Poducer Deborah Snyder|Producer Deborah Snyder Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Producer Charles Roven|Producer Charles Roven Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Zach Snyder|Zach Snyder Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Lawrence Fishbourne|Lawrence Fishbourne Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Kevin Costner|Kevin Costner Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Russell Crowe|Russell Crowe Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Diane Lane|Diane Lane Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Michael Shannon|Michael Shannon Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Amy Adams|Amy Adams Interview Superman Man of Steel Interview - Henry Caville|Henry Caville Interview Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Movies